Outpost
Return to Planetside 2 - The World Base Overview Outposts are minor locations that constitute the majority of the controllable portions of the continent. These locations are vital to a successful push inland because they include valuable resources and consoles (vehicle/equipment/certification). Outposts come in two sizes: large and small. Large Outposts Overview Large Outposts are still much smaller than facilities like the Bio Lab, Tech Plant, and Amp Station. Although they are fairly easy to attack and defend due to their simple layout, many engagements between empires are fought over these strategic resource locations for hours on end. Large Outposts located on Indar are: *Camp Connery *Regent Rock Garrison *The Stronghold *Feldspar Canyon Base *Arroyo Torre Station *Camp Waterson *Indar Excavation Site *J908 Impact Site *Crimson Bluff Tower *The Crown *Crossroads Watchtower *Indar Bay Point *Vanu Archives Base Capture In order to take over a base (and region), an empire must first have at least one adjacent Hex to the region containing the base. In the example map, the NC (blue) have at least 1 Hex adajacent to the region containing the TR's (red) Freyr Amp Station, so they can attempt to capture this base. However, the NC do not have any Hex's adjacent to the region containing the Mani Bio Lab, so they could not capture that base. There is a separate TR region in between the Mani Bio Lab and NC territory, as indicated by the white outline. You can find more information regarding 'capturing' in the sections below. Base Map Basic Base Strategies Offensive Strategy Prior to attacking a Large Outpost, it is a good idea to cut it off from the outside. Grab a couple transport vehicles and get your team to agree on a solid plan. This is usually as simple as instructing players which base you plan to hit first. You want to cut off the Large Outpost by first capturing each small outpost that surrounds it to attempt to make the battle as one dimensional as possible. If you are getting hit from multiple angles while trying to take a well defended tower you are simply not going to be successful. Light Assault players should get into the base as quickly as possible and cause chaos. Close quarters combat is fairly fast paced and hectic; players should always use melee attacks when they are close enough to do so (pressing "T" by default). If possible, throw opponents off by using the jetpack to get to another level. Otherwise, simply jump over them to cause them to lose sight for a moment. Light Assault is versatile, so be unpredictable. Do not get caught up in many consecutive battles; Light Assault is not meant for prolonged fights. When outnumbered, use the jetpack to get away from enemies as fast as possible. Always hit the outside buildings first. The outside buildings are often only lightly guarded (if they are guarded at all), so hitting them should be quick and easy. It is a good idea to send an infiltrator to one of the outside equipment terminals to hack them for your empire. This enables ally players to get established and gain a foothold on the outpost. Once an outside console has been secured, begin the attack on the primary structures. As ally infantry engage defenders, use Infiltrators to scan and snipe targets. Use a high-power scope to scan the area and pick out enemies to spot for ally players (pressing “Q” by default). Stay positioned along a ridge line or in an area that isn’t immediately obvious to avoid enemy snipers or defenders. If spotted, use the cloak ability for a quick escape. Stay mobile and take advantage of the surrounding terrain. The Engineer’s turret is a very powerful piece of equipment that is often instrumental in holding a position and capturing a console. Set up a turret near the back of the room to watch the entrance; it can seriously hurt any enemy that tries to enter and will help the attacking empire acquire some easy kills. Engineers provide excellent support for attacking infantry and should always keep ammunition close by so allies can grab it when necessary to stay in the fight longer. It is also a good idea to position an Engineer outside with the vehicles and another to defend any equipment terminal that you hold for your empire in case it needs repaired during the assault. You do not want to lose any terminals. Heavy Assault infantry should make up the majority of the offense once inside the outpost. Players should use Heavy Assault rockets to lock onto enemy vehicles and turrets or use the LMG to mow down the defenders. Bring one or two Medics along, also, to support the attack once inside the outpost, keeping allies' health up and reviving fallen teammates. This really helps the attacking empire chip away at the enemy defenses without having to wait for respawns, which is extremely important when capturing a console. MAXs should only be used once the attacking empire has a foothold on the outpost; their slow speed and large size makes them easy targets for enemy Infiltrators or turrets. It is a good idea to get a few MAXs roaming the inside of the outpost with close quarters weapons like the Scattergun or Flamethrower. Be careful using explosives in close quarters. Even if the MAXs don't accumulate many kills, they still help add to the intimidation factor of the attack and will often send defenders running, so their presence alone is excellent support. Ground Vehicle (Offense) Ground vehicles should be positioned on ridge lines or behind heavy cover to avoid attracting too much enemy fire. Players should stay mobile and move fairly often to avoid being flanked or hit by turrets or tanks that can arc projectiles over the top of obstacles. It is also important to avoid heavy infantry as they can carry weapons that will hurt you. A good tactic for tank warfare is to use a “hull down” strategy. This involves hiding the hull of a tank behind an object tall enough to completely cover it while only exposing enough of the tank to fire at an intended target. Always remain behind cover when possible. If you can't stay behind cover it is a good idea to stay mobile at a distance to make it harder for enemy armor to get a bead on you. While operating vehicles, players should focus on destroying turrets first unless they are being harassed by the enemy. Take down the anti-ground turrets before focusing on the anti-aircraft guns; the majority of the attacking empire players will be on the ground and the ground support needs to hit the outpost as hard as they can. Once the turrets/tanks are clear, ground vehicle drivers should assist their teammates by spotting and shooting enemies inside the base, always remembering to avoid killing ally players. It is very easy to kill a teammate in the heat of battle. Air Vehicle (Offense) Start off by grabbing a transport aircraft and flying it behind the base you intend to capture so ally players can get there easily. Place the aircraft close to the backside of the outpost, opposite the current spawn location, to act as a secondary spawn. Make sure the transport is well guarded from air attacks, as well as infantry and ground vehicles. A lot of mountains have valleys that run from the top of the peak to the ground that provide excellent cover, easy access for troops, and a very close proximity to the enemy outpost. It is a good idea to keep a few Engineers, a Medic, and a few Heavy Assault/MAX players around the aircraft to protect it. Have a few teammates in the air to harass enemy aircraft while ground troops assist in taking them out in any way possible. Engineers should have turrets set up around this area, as well. The transport aircraft is a very valuable asset and should be well guarded. Defensive Strategy A Large Outpost typically only consists of a large central tower and a few smaller surrounding buildings, which makes it incredibly easy to defend. The central structure is the most important, and it is easy to defend due to its multiple stories and choke points within it. Take advantage of the outpost's layout when defending. A very viable tactic is to destroy outside terminals to prevent the enemy from hacking and using them against you. This will make the attack much harder for the opposing team because it forces them to work together much more efficiently if they want to be successful. Destroying the terminals won't stop them but it certainly won't make it any easier on them, either. Base defense mostly involves Heavy Assault set up for close quarters combat with a few Medics, Engineers, and Infiltrators accompanying. Infiltrators should mount up at vantage points that allow them to see most of the territory around them. While taking a position up on the roof is tempting, a defending Infiltrator must remember to keep the character's silhouette well hidden. A player running around on the roof is likely to get sniped very fast. Engineers should provide support around the base by dropping ammunition and placing turrets. Place turrets in areas that are looking down on the approaching enemy, at choke points, and guarding entrances to the consoles. It is also very important that Engineers keep your empires equipment terminals well defended and in good health. A destroyed terminal is no use to anyone. Have a few Medics supporting those that are in combat, healing as many allies as possible. Though they can engage in combat whenever possible, a Medic's primary focus should always be keeping teammates' health up. The most important part of outpost defense is to never leave your flanks open and always remember to protect the areas surrounding the central structure, as well. Ground Vehicle (Defense) Unfortunately, ground vehicles are not immediately useful in a defense if the enemy is making a very aggressive attack with many allies. The ground vehicle platform is typically in a very obvious spot and immediately draws the attention of enemy tanks, aircraft, Engineers, or Heavy Assault. A better strategy is to use a different base to get vehicles into the fight from behind the enemy; this helps avoid spawning and then quickly losing a vehicle. Once there are a few defending vehicles on the field, it is usually safe to start using the platforms in the outpost. Play smart; avoid wasting resources and unnecessary vehicle timers (a five minute wait before the player can spawn another vehicle of the same type). The primary vehicle used in defense is the turret. It is important to keep them manned by players to engage the air and ground vehicles, as well as attacking ground troops. A well-operated turret is very hard to take out and can seriously hurt an attack’s tempo, so if possible assign players that are familiar with its operation and can maximize its potential. Air Vehicle (Defense) Position transport vehicles, like the Galaxy, behind the enemy in a way that can be guarded easily. Use the Galaxy to attack the enemy flanks while they are pushing forward. If it is possible to sandwich attacking players in an area, then the defenders' victory is assured. A spawn point is important to have here because it isn't possible to directly spawn into the buildings; the easier it is to get allies into the fight, the more likely they are to come help. Aircraft should do their best to be incredibly annoying. Attack ground troops, transports, vehicles, fly around and distract... do anything to be a pest. This helps pull focus from the actual attack onto the aircraft, which should cost the opposing empire quite a few players. Small Outposts Overview Small Outposts are by far the most numerous location type on the map and consist of a single control point. They are the easiest locations to attack and defend and typically can be taken by a single player or a very small group. Taking small outposts can be a considerable tactical advantage for your team when planning to push on a Large Outpost. It is a good idea to take each small outpost surrounding the base you intend to attack to avoid being hit from multiple angles. A single infiltrator can enter the location, hack an equipment terminal, switch to a heavier class, and defend it long enough to take control. Controlling these outposts can help your team greatly in a push and can actually let the main force focus on a larger base type. An organized push should always take every available small outpost surrounding the location and really any other location they pass. It is never a bad thing to control a lot of small outposts. Small Outposts on Indar include: *Nanite Pump Station *Crater Firing Range *Alkali Storage *Briggs Laboratories *NS Refinery *Defunct Solar Hub *Indar Comm. Array *Quartz Ridge Camp *West Highlands Checkpoint *Seabed Listening Post *Ti Alloys, Inc. *Indar Waste Treatment *Ceres Hydroponics *Galaxy Solar Plant *The Palisade *East Canyon Checkpoint *Abandoned NS Offices *NS Material Storage *Sandstone Gulch Mining *NS Secure Data Lab *Highlands Solar Station *Ayani Labs *NS Salvage Yard *Snake Ravine Lookout *XenoTech Labs *Broken Arch Road *Gravel Pass *Blackshard Platinum Mine *Mesa Comm. Station *Rust Mesa Lookout *The Old Stockpile *Ceres Biotech *ARC Bioengineering *Nanite Overflow Station *Highlands Substation *Leopardwood Nursery *NS Research Labs *Scarred Mesa Skydock *Red Ridge Communications *Spec-Ops Training Camp *Lost End Outlook *Copper Ravine Station *Old Auraxium Mines *Valley Storage Yard *Helios Solar, Inc. *Blackshard Iridium Mine *Archaeological Dig Site *Ceres Farms *Alkali Shipping *CoraMed Labs *Benson Construction Co. *Alkali Mining Supply Base Capture A Small Outpost consists of a single capture point usually located in the center of a cluster of buildings somewhere in the area of influence for the partictular location. A lone player can very easily capture and hold this point by using cover and crouching under the platform the point is located on or using the, often numerous, buildings surrounding the point to their advantage. Base Map Basic Base Strategies Offensive Strategy Attacking a Small Outpost is one of the easiest encounters in the game. These are very small locations that consist of a single capture point and usually only a few small buildings. They will typically have no real defense at all due to the fact that they are not high priority targets, so a single Light Assault or a small group of Light Assault infantry should be able to easily zip around on one of the Flash ATVs and snag a few locations quickly. Assault Infantry Since the enemy cannot spawn directly at a small outpost it is a good idea to have an Infiltrator scout the location to make sure it is clear of players and/or dispatch anyone inside. Once it is considered relatively safe, send a few Light Assault players in to clean up any remaining hostile players and take control of the location. Attacking empires won't need more than three players doing this; don’t waste resources. Ground and Air Vehicles Don’t waste a lot of vehicles on capturing something like a small outpost. There shouldn’t be much opposition, so a fast aircraft or Flash ATVshouldsuffice. If there is opposition, attacking players can use a single tank but no more should be needed. Defensive Strategy Defending a small outpost is pretty simple because there are a few buildings players can enter that look out onto the capture point. Do not have more than a few players defending a small outpost unless the enemy is making a significant push toward it. The empire's vehicles and players are better suited elsewhere. Assault Infantry It is a good strategy to place a Heavy Assault player and Engineer, at most. An Infiltrator near the outpost is also adequate to guard the location and alert the defending empire team of any incoming players. If the Small Outpost isn't under attack, don’t waste resources on it. Ground and Air Vehicles There will be travel time involved to the location so small, fast vehicles are best. It is not a good idea to waste a tank on a location like this unless the enemy is really pushing hard for it with tanks of their own. An aircraft can come over to assist if needed. Videos